Heretofore it has been known to use calcium carbonate as a bulkifying agent or filler in one and two-part silicone sealant systems. It is necessary in this case to add fumed silica to the system in order to achieve satisfactory sag characteristics of the system. However, the fumed silica may react with the silicone polymer, and further, may contribute significantly to the cost of the final product. In the present invention, talc is used as a replacement for calcium carbonate and fumed silica. The talc reinforcing agent achieves the desired non-sag characteristic and further results in improvement in the modulus of the sealant system.